pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Edwin Whipple
Edwin Percy Whipple (March 8, 1819 - June 16, 1886) was an American essayist and literary critic. Life Overview Whipple, born in Massachusetts, was a brilliant and discriminating critic. His works include Character and Characteristic Men, Literature and Life, Success and its Conditions, Literature of the Age of Elizabeth, Literature and Politics, etc.John William Cousin, "Whipple, Edwin Percy," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature. London: Dent / New York: Dutton, 1910, 402. Wikisource, Web, Mar. 18, 2018. Biography Whipple was born in Gloucester, Massachusetts, in 1819. For a time, he was the main literary critic for Philadelphia-based Graham's Magazine.Oberholtzer, Ellis Paxson. The Literary History of Philadelphia. Philadelphia: George W. Jacobs & Co., 1906: 283. ISBN 1-932109-45-5 Later, in 1848, he became the Boston correspondent to The Literary World under Evert Augustus Duyckinck and George Long Duyckinck.Miller, Perry. The Raven and the Whale: Poe, Melville, and the New York Literary Scene. Baltimore: The Johns Hopkins University Press, 1997 (first printed 1956): 239. ISBN 0-8018-5750-3 Historian Perry Miller called Whipple "Boston's most popular critic".Miller, Perry. The Raven and the Whale: Poe, Melville, and the New York Literary Scene. Baltimore: The Johns Hopkins University Press, 1997 (first printed 1956): 75. ISBN 0-8018-5750-3 Whipple was also a public lecturer. In 1850, he defended the intelligence of George Washington and compared him to other brilliant men of his time in a speech which later became known as "The Genius of Washington". in Cambridge, Massachusetts]] Whipple was a close friend of Nathaniel Hawthorne. After Hawthorne's death in 1864, Whipple served as a pallbearer for his funeral alongside Bronson Alcott, Ralph Waldo Emerson, James Thomas Fields, Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr., and Henry Wadsworth Longfellow.Baker, Carlos. Emerson Among the Eccentrics: A Group Portrait. New York: Viking Press, 1996: 448. ISBN 0-670-86675-X. Whipple's close relationship with other Boston-area authors occasionally tinted his reviews. Edward Emerson later noted, "No other member of the Saturday Club has ever been more loyally felicitous in characterizing the literary work of his associates."Buell, Lawrence. New England Literary Culture: From Revolution Through Renaissance. New York: Cambridge University Press, 1986: 44. ISBN 0-521-37801-X Whipple died in 1886 and was interred at Mount Auburn Cemetery in Cambridge, Massachusetts. Publications Non-fictin *''Essays and Reviews''. (2 volumes), New York: D. Appleton / Philadelphia: George Appleton, 1846; Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1848; Boston: Ticknor & Fields, 1856; Boston: J.R. Osgood, 1871; 10th edition, Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1882. ""Lectures On Subjects Connected With Literature and Life''. Boston: Ticknor, Reed, & Fields, 1850. * Literature of the Age of Elizabeth. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1859; Boston: Osgood, 1876; Honolulu, HI: University Press of the Pacific, 2013. * Character and Characteristic Men. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, * Success and its Conditions. Boston: J.R. Osgood, 1871. *''Some Recollections of Rufus Choate''. New York: Harper, 1879. *''Washington and the Principles of the Revolution''. 1886? * Recollections of Eminent Men, with other papers. Boston: Ticknor, 1887. * American Literature, and other papers. Boston: Ticknor, 1887. * Outlooks on Society, Literature, and Politics. Boston: Ticknor, 1888. Edited *''Great Speeches and Orations of Daniel Webster''. Boston: Little, Brown, 1879; London: Sampson Low, Marston, Searle & Rivington, 1879. *''Works of Charles Dickens''. New York: Hurd & Houghton, 1877 **also published as The Writings of Charles Dickesn. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1894. See also *List of literary critics References External links *Whipple biography at the Boston Public Library web site * * *The Genius of Washington speech Category:American essayists Category:American literary critics Category:Writers from Massachusetts Category:People from Boston, Massachusetts Category:1819 births Category:1886 deaths Category:Burials at Mount Auburn Cemetery Category:19th-century journalists Category:People from Gloucester, Massachusetts